


Just once

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A concussion can be pretty severe, but of course Eliot says he's fine. He hates to be taken care of. This time, however, he can't shake Hardison off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just once

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: --
> 
> prompt:  
> Leverage, Alec/Eliot, concussion
> 
> A/N:  
> I found the prompt on comment-fic's delicious bookmarks but the page where it was posted has been deleted. The prompt was from 2008. But I liked it and I filled it, anyway. ;) (might do a "other way round" version at some point, to

"Once, Eliot! Just once admit that you're not invincible!" Alec throws his arms in the air angrily.  
  
"Not what I said now, is it?" Eliot replies and tries to sit up on the couch. He slurs the words. One could almost think he's drunk.  
Alec steps closer, placing his hands on Eliot's shoulders, pressing down in an effort to keep Eliot from getting up.  
  
"You were out cold. For minutes. You could have a concussion!"  
  
"Actually, I DO have a concussion." Eliot answers and he sounds rather aggressive. "That's why I will go home now."  
  
"Can't let you do that!" However, Alec stops trying to keep him from getting up and he does take a step back to make sure he's out of the hitter's reach. Eliot's expression told him his life was in grave danger if he didn't let go.  
  
Since he's no longer blocking the way, Eliot finally rises from the sofa. He sways and grabs the furniture to steady himself.  
Alec simply cocks his brow and takes another couple of steps back towards the door. Slowly.  
  
"You know ... you can barely stand. You sure it's a good idea to leave now?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Eliot mutters and takes a careful step towards the door.  
Alec turns, dashes to the door, turns the key, pulls it out and then slips it into his back pocket. He looks back at Eliot.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," he tries to calm down the annoyed man, "Nate said that I'm responsible for you. And I can't let you leave. There is no way in hell that you're able to drive a car now. You won't take a cab and you sure as hell can't walk home. I could take you, but I'd rather make sure that you're okay and that means, I'm gonna stick around."  
  
"Great." Eliot gnarls. He tilts his head and looks around the room, turning away from Alec. "This is just great."  
  
"Eliot, man. Seriously. Please sit down."  
  
Eliot turns towards him again in an angry motion. A bit too quickly as it seems. He looses his balance and he stumbles back towards the sofa. His face turns white and Alec is really concerned now. He knows Eliot is potentially dangerous as long as he is conscious but he hurries back to the man, nevertheless. Regardless of his own safety he grabs Eliot by the shoulder to steady him before he really hits the floor.  
  
"Let go off me!" Eliot weakly tries to pull out of his grip.  
  
"You might be a hitter and fast and strong and all. And I know that you're a lot more intelligent than you lead on and that you prefer being underestimated and all that crap. But honestly? Right now you're a fool."  
  
All Eliot answers to this is a low, growling noise. Still, he doesn't really put up a fight when Alec helps him back to the sofa and gently lets him slide onto it.  
  
"He behaves like a dog but wants to be treated like a man. Now that makes sense," Alec mumbles to himself as he turns away and makes his way towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not a dog!" Eliot's voice follows him into the kitchen where Alec gets a bag of frozen peas and a towel before making his way back.  
  
"A wolf then?" Alec grins when he gets back to find Eliot spread out on the sofa, eyes closed but still with an angry expression. "How 'r you feelin'?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Alec sighs and kneels down next to the sofa.  
  
"Lemme see that."  
  
To his surprise Eliot really allows him to have a look at the massive bump that is growing at the back of his head, before realizing he was accepting help and turning back into wolf-mode, trying to get away from him like a wild, injured animal.  
  
"Just once let someone help you." Alec whispers in a soft voice and places the frozen peas on the lump.  
  
Eliot tries to get up again, get away from him.  
  
"Come on, now. Don't be ridiculous. I won't tell anyone, I swear. Just let me take care of you today. You know, they got you pretty bad this time. Nobody will think less of you just because you're out for a couple of days. It doesn't mean you’re weak if you let others help you for a change."  
  
"Feels weak."  
  
Eliot sinks back, sighs heavily. Carefully he tilts his head to the side, blue eyes looking at Alec, pleading.  
  
"You won't tell?"  
  
"Not a word."  
  
"You won't laugh?"  
  
"I'm worried about you, man. Why would I laugh?"  
  
"You won't think I'm weak?"  
  
"You're the strongest person I know, Eliot. And I'm not only talking about your muscles."  
  
They lock gaze for another couple of breaths, before Eliot slowly closes his eyes and breathes out heavily.  
  
"Feels like my head is exploding," he finally admits and Alec can tell he hates to admit it. "This sucks."  
  
"I believe that. I'll get you some pain killers. Just ... Stay here."  
  
"I will. Can't really go anywhere, anyway."  
  
Alec pushes himself up and briefly squeezes Eliot's shoulders in quiet reassurance. He is relieved. At least the hitter admits that he is hurt. There was hope after all. Just this once.


End file.
